1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly to data processor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A complex instruction set computer (CISC) device typically executes assigned tasks by decoding a set of complex instructions associated with the task. In particular, the CISC device decodes each complex instruction into a series of smaller instructions, referred to as microcode instructions. A microcode instruction is typically configured for execution by one or more execution units of the data processor device. The series of microcode instructions associated with each complex instruction are typically stored in a read only memory (ROM). A microsequencer device determines the order in which the series of microcode instructions are fetched from the microcode ROM, decoded, and subsequently executed.